Photographs
by xshadows-r-nothingx
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke didn't like Uzumaki Naruto, couldn't understand him. So how did it end up like this? A bond unmatched- Soulmates. AU. Lemons! NaruSasuNaru. Oneshot!


**A/N: **So firstly I want to thank everybody who supported "My Mentality..". The reviews made me do this story. I loved them! There WILL be a sequel titled "My Insanity..". It's from Sasuke's point of view and it's guaranteed total madness, so look out for that! Err.. I guess I have to say thanks to my friends for their random outbursts, which really inspired this story. Eh. Also there are a few songs that gave some inspiration. "Goodnight Goodnight."-Maroon 5, "Peaches And Cream"- John Butler Trio, "Banana Pancakes"- Jack Johnson and "Stolen"- Dashboard Confessional being the core ones. So thankies for that! People should really check them out!

And give homage to Earl Grey Tea, Ribena and Crunchy Nut Cornflakes which essentially got this typed. Enjoy!!! NaruSasuNaru. AU.

**Rating: **M, This gets smutty. And angsty.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the quotes, and unfortunately Kishimoto owns all respective Naruto characters asses! But the story is all mine!

**Photographs.**

"_**Memory is a way of holding on to the things you love, the things you are, the things you never want to lose."**-Kevin Arnold._

It started with a picture. Not a heroic protagonist, or a heart stopping, intense plot. Just your humble photograph, located on a table with spindly, elegant legs next to an unused coat stand.

If you are looking for a fierce, fast-paced adventure, I'm afraid you've come to the wrong place. Any searchers for melodramatic confessions of love, and swooning damsels in distress are out of luck also.

Yes, this is a story of a photograph, a moment in time captured for none to forget. But more so this is a story of the importance of memories.

This particular recorded memory is left quietly in a silent room, accumulating dust, with only the spiders and hatstand to keep it company.

Not that it's forgotten, no, merely untouched. The regular onlooker finds reasons to enter the room, to almost daily throw furtive glances. Never touching- not to clean, not to remember, not to care!

But it is not the dust that sheaths the frame that bothers aforementioned viewer, but the content. The memories themselves; bubbling, searing poignantly vivid. As every time this young man looks at this photo, his heart breaks once again.

Two boys centre the shot. One, a cheerful blond, awestruck by a large sunflower clutched between chubby fingers. His hair, caught by the sun shines golden, gleaming and even the sunflower cannot contest.

This cheerful boys fingers entwine tightly another set of fingers, much like his own, pudgy and childish, only paler. The other boy.

Black hair, dark eyes that seem wise beyond their years, he stands haughtily, glaring slightly at his hand gently linked with that of his co-student. But there is an emotion other than anger in that intense face; There's curiosity, bewilderment. He's a moth drawn to the perpetual light that surrounds the blonde. His perfect opposite or so it would appear. The day that Uchiha Sasuke befriended Uzumaki Naruto.

It had been raining that morning. The teachers hustled the raucous class onto the bus, checking and double checking names and numbers. There was a buzz amongst the large group of seven year olds, dressed from head to foot in their colorful collage of rain jackets, that could not be quenched by tutting teachers and grumpy bus drivers because they were going on a field trip!

Only one boy refused to partake in the excitement and merriment. Sitting in a seat near the back of the bus, scowling at the rain pattering against the window, Uchiha Sasuke had a headache. Was it wrong for a seven year old to have a migraine out of pure irritnce? Perhaps, but he was no ordinary child and people knew that. Or at least should have, some having not caught on after they heard the name, the title 'Uchiha.'

The trip was behind schedule too. Sasuke detested tardiness; probably because of Kakashi's insistent habit of trying to be late! Whatever kick he got out of it Sasuke would never be able to fathom.

Cries of despair went up at the front of the bus, but not by children, but the teachers.

"There's one missing!" Someone cried. Iruka-sensei paled as Sasuke knew instantly who it was.

The idiot.

Uchiha Sasuke didn't like Uzumaki Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke didn't understand Uzumaki Naruto; the orphan, the mystery. Bubbly and friendly, Naruto had a smile that couldn't be wiped away. How was he so happy when being an orphan was such a lonely thing? Sasuke would know, he was an orphan too.

And then a voice penetrated his ears; a loud obnoxious voice that he could not yet see the owner of. A voice that people flocked to, or perhaps it was his smile. Sasuke hated it. They were antitheses'. Perfect opposites. Sasuke would never admit it but he was jealous, he wanted to be everything Naruto was; a beacon. That boy was Christmas. Sasuke hated Christmas.

A shock of blond appeared next to Iruka, his mouth already moving at a thousand miles an hour, gesturing wildly with his arms. His hair was stuck to his cheeks and he was shivering profusely. Iruka tutted randomly at Naruto's antics and wrapped a towel around his tiny frame.

Turning to face his classmates he stopped talking. Many students beckoned excitedly to him, Sasuke simply glared. Azure eyes scanned his classmates finally locking with a pair of angry coal ones.

With shaking steps and a sunny smile Naruto made his way past his best friend, Kiba, past the 'love of his life', Sakura, past those who accepted him, who loved him. Into the danger zone. Sasuke merely scowled.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke hissed, face formed into his usual frown, trying to sound as impassive as possible, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. The smile dropped immediately from Naruto's face as he retorted angrily, "I can sit where I like. Teme!"

Sasuke was taken aback to say the least. Did he need to wear a badge telling people to stay away? Wait..did he just.._teme?_

"Besides," the blonde continued, his voice lightening as if discussing the weather,"It looked like you needed someone to talk to. You hardly ever talk!"

"That's not necessarily a bad thing." Sasuke muttered under his breath. It was going to be a long bus ride. "You say something, teme?"

Very long.

"Hn."

Just as the bus pulled into the car-park of the zoo, the clouds dispersed completely, as if by magic, leaving a warm balmy day in it's wake. The children stretched and grabbed their packed lunches, hauling them onto their small backs. Sasuke cursed his luck as he glanced to his left at the boy he had been paired with. Naruto, his 'partner', was just about ready to explode in anticipation. He wanted to see everything as he was informing everyone who would listen. The weather reminded Sasuke of Naruto's disposition. Sunny. And he was ready to scream. Too hot to touch but so drawn to that perpetual light.

They were taken to the pet farm. They visited the nocturnal creatures, did the 'wilds' of the safari and Sasuke was fit to be tied. He had had just about enough of little furry animals.

Sasuke looked around carefully, trying to pick out the loud shock of blonde hair that had scurried away in excitement yet again. Sasuke rolled his eyes in bemusement as he spotted Naruto clutching a large sunflower, his face pressed fiercely against the glass of a tank. Sasuke wandered over lazily.

"Oi, Dobe, where'd you get that sunflow..." His voice trailed off at the look on Naruto's face. He had never seen the boy so distant, so _sad._

In the pit was a great black panther, with a dark glossy coat that blanketed powerful, rippling muscles. Black eyes shifted nervously and under that muzzle Sasuke was sure razor sharp teeth lay hidden. It was a beast that commanded attention; beautiful,elegant, fierce, alone.

"Na..."

"This one's my favorite." Naruto spoke softly, a small smile slipping onto his face. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow in question. Naruto had said that after every second animal they had seen but he seemed oddly serious this time.

"Honest, he's my favorite. He looks kind of scary but it makes me sad he's alone." Alone. All alone. "He…kind of reminds me of you." Naruto continued giving Sasuke an intense look before brushing a hand against the raven's, squeezing it like a child would a teddy bear-in search of comfort. Sasuke was to surprised at Naruto's words to notice.

"I don't want him to be alone." Naruto finished quietly, turning to throw an anxious glance to the panther who had stopped to stare at the two boys.

"Naruto, Sasuke!" I was wondering where you two had gotten to! Naruto where on earth did you get that sunflower??" Sasuke turned slowly to look at Iruka, who was now chattering away with Naruto who was gazing in awe at his newly acquired flower. the panther seemingly forgotten. Seemingly. Naruto absentmindedly gave a little squeeze of Sasuke's hand which was still held within his.

"Hey boys, smile!" Iruka suddenly exclaimed, whipping out his camera. Before Naruto or Sasuke could react the flash signaled that the time had come and gone. Some things aren't meant to e forgotten.

*****************************Time Skip*****************************

"Let's hustle Teme! We're going to miss the bus." A fourteen year old Naruto screamed at Sasuke, doing a little dance in anticipation next to his best friend.

"Can't you walk any faster?" He continued whining, dragging slightly out of Sasuke's shirt in an attempt to move quicker. Sasuke smiled at the blond's discomfort .

"We have fifteen minutes. And I know that if we get there early you'll just get bored waiting and ask me why we left so early." Just like last time.

Sasuke and Naruto's tradition. Once a week both boys would get the early bus into the city. The only time Sasuke could have Naruto all to himself; the real Naruto.

Panting heavily both boys paid the fare and made their way down the near empty bus. An old lady looked at them absentmindedly before turning ti gaze out the window at nothing in particular.

"I told you we needed to hurry." Sasuke frowned, his chest heaving slightly, lungs craving oxygen after the dash to the bus.

"So maybe it's a bit farther from Kakashi's house, than I had assumed" the raven said, sliding into a seat next to Naruto. "We made it, didn't we?"

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke for a moment, a huge smile, stretching from ear to ear, on his tanned face.

"You're getting more like Kakashi every day, you know that? Soon, you're going to just don an eyepatch and whip out a dirty porn book randomly."

Sasuke spluttered. "Excuse me?"

"We were late Sasuke! The great Uchiha Sasuke is never late. Ever." Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest in distaste, and turned away from the blonde. "Hn."

Silent minutes passed and Sasuke could feel Naruto fidgeting next to him, and Sasuke found himself missing the voice, just like those rare moments that he didn't spend with the blonde. They had become like brothers, more than brothers.

A warm hand found its way onto his lap, as soft spikes caressed his cheek when Naruto rested his head on his shoulder, nuzzling his face into Sasuke's black shirt.

"Gomen, Sasuke."

Sasuke glanced at the smaller boy, next to him. How could anyone stay angry at someone so cute? Tanned skin, wild blonde hair and bright cerulean eye, Naruto was many teenage girls fantasy. He was dressed in a blue t-shirt that accentuated his eyes, a pair of black board shorts and orange flip-flops. What the boy lacked in height he made up for in personality and to put it bluntly Naruto was absolutely adorable.

Sasuke relaxed under Naruto's touch.

"S'okay." He grunted, a smile creeping upon his face. Just like everybody else who met the blonde, Sasuke was under his spell. He would stop time for Naruto if it was required of him, and something wholly warm and welcoming ignited in his chest every time he reminded himself he was Naruto's _best _friend. The most surprising thing was that he didn't care. Because Naruto was his everything, his important person. **(1)**

The sun beat down heavily as they exited the little bookshop, one of the few reasons for their weekly treks; A rare manga that apparently couldn't be gotten anywhere else except "Grandpa's" as Naruto had dubbed the stuffy bookshop with the narrow aisles and towering shelves. He had an odd attachment to the elderly shop-owner, hence the name. What was his name? Sarutobi something or other.

Sasuke's reason for their travels? The anonymity of course and his precious time with Naruto. He loved everything that the city had to offer. The hustle and bustle, the excitement, the fact that no one knew his name; Uchiha. The title. And the looks that came with it.

"Oi! TEME! Spacing out again!" Sasuke blinked a few times bewildered, the sudden burst of light making his eyes water.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed in mild agreement as Naruto began once again to dive into one of his rambles about how "it's absolutely the most awesomely cool manga ever and it's about ninjas, Sasuke, NINJAS!!"

A habit of his childhood, Naruto used his hands to explain, exaggerate and sometimes enact things he was trying to portray. Sasuke thought it was the best way to describe the blonde himself. no matter how long Sasuke had thought about it the only word that described the blonde was "Blah!" A wild shake of the arms suited him much better.

Naruto suddenly ceased completely, mid rant, standing stock-still an odd look crossed his beautiful features.

"Hey Sasuke, I've a great idea." Thus the odd look- Naruto didn't do much thinking that Sasuke knew of. **(2) **Naruto trusted his gut instinct and 'felt' his way through problems.

"Lets go to the beach!" The tanned boy exclaimed as he began dragging Sasuke in the general direction of the sea.

"Mmmmm I can almost taste it." Feet clacked down a narrow alley, as every noise echoed in the boys ears.

Step.

Pant. Corner.

Step. Step. Corner.

Pant. Corner.

Step.

Gasp.

It was breathtaking. The glistening sea, the golden sand. His awe. A moment Sasuke wanted to take; cherish forever. It was…

"BEACH!" Naruto let go of Sasuke's hand, which he had taken in fear of losing him to the milling crowds of the busy city streets, and ripping off his sandals, he raced away from the alley's mouth which had led them to the seashore, laughing gleefully.

Sasuke chuckled at his friends antics and followed suit. He had learned a long, long time ago that he didn't need to keep up appearances when it came to Naruto. He'd just break them down anyway. Another reason he loved the boy. Which he did. He loved Naruto. Naruto was his special person; his light, his best, best friend.

Naruto's feet splashed into the water, a slight gasp escaping him from the refreshing coolness. As soon as Sasuke's foot broke the glassy surface, the ripples poling around his feet, a tingle of electrifying cold shot through his feet.

Naruto was merrily splashing his way further down the shoreline, only to slow his pace, and finally come to a rest.

Sasuke languidly made his way toward the blonde, basking in the glow of the sun, the lulling waves and cawing gulls drowning out every other sound that dared to enter his paradise. Naruto shot him a dazzling yet gentle smile.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Naruto murmured in a small voice, very unlike his typical boisterous, but very like the Naruto only Sasuke knew. He looked the blond directly in the eyes; Pools of ever changing blue, windows to the mystery that was Uzumaki Naruto. Beautiful.

"Yes." A genuine smile appeared on the Uchiha's handsome features, a smile kept especially for one person. "Yes it is."

The blond studied the raven. Perfectly converse. Yin and yang. Black and white. Naruto's face was almost devoid of emotions, but curiosity, love, passion danced in his eyes. He was being sucked in; willingly engulfed and consumed by everything that was Uchiha Sasuke. Everything.

Naruto coughed slightly, turning away from the boy next to him. When he looked at Sasuke again a small grin was plastered to his face. And from his lips came a word that made Sasuke groan in exasperation.

"Ice-cream?"

Naruto's head rested comfortably on Sasuke's lap, the bus trundling along the road toward their final destination; Home. The blonde was concentrating, fiercely trying to direct the large ice-cream cone in his clutches toward his mouth. And failing miserably; the sweet treat smearing all over his face instead.

Sasuke frowned. "You're absolutely dead if you get that on me, you know?"

"Naa Sasuke, I know! What kind of idiot do you take me for?" Sasuke merely looked at the ice-cream coated Naruto, the question not deserving an answer.

"But hey, it was a good day, wasn't it?" Naruto continued, his eyes leaving his cone to grin at Sasuke.

Sasuke relaxed into his seat, his head tilting back, eyes shutting, recollecting the pure, simple bliss of the day's events.

"Mmmm." He acknowledged. "The best."

*****************************Time Skip- LEMON!*****************************

Naruto loomed over Sasuke, having outgrown the raven in three short years. Catching Sasuke's mouth in yet anther passionate kiss, he pushed him roughly against the wall of the dimly lit hallway, a tanned hand sliding beneath the dark haired man's shirt. Sasuke moaned heatedly as his hands were pinned above his head, Naruto's legs slipping between his own. Sasuke shuddered.

"Fuck."

"Those were my intentions." Naruto whispered, smiling against Sasuke's lips. "And make the birthday boy come all over his bed."

Yes, the inevitable had happened. What was a platonic relationship, soon developed into so much more as their love intensified. Were they dating? No. Were they exclusive? They didn't have to be. Both boys had everything they'd ever wanted. They had a brother, lover, friend. Family. Happiness. Nothing else mattered. Both realized they shared something. Something very special. In fact not much had changed with the dynamics of their relationship. They had always been intimate.

Sasuke groaned into Naruto's shoulder as Naruto's thigh brushed against Sasuke's growing erection. Now they were simply intentionally intimate.

Gasp.

Very intimate.

Panting heavily Sasuke pressed his face into the soft fabric of Naruto's dress-shirt, his eyes scrunched tightly in overwhelming pleasure. Naruto gripped tightly to Sasuke's hips, his forehead almost touching the cool wood panelling behind Sasuke. It felt surprisingly cold to hover next to in contrast to the intense passionate heat emanating from the fiercely grinding hard ons.

Sasuke's legs were grabbed tightly from behind and he soon got the message, wrapping them about the blonde's waist.

Then everything stopped. Kisses, grinding, the beautiful heat. Only then did Sasuke remove himself from the crook of the blondes neck to look at Naruto. He was panting, a serious look on his face. He sandwiched Sasuke's body hard between his own and the wall.

Removing one of his hands from Sasuke's thigh, after ensuring that the raven wouldn't fall, he gently cupped his face. Brushing his cheek gently against Sasuke's own he whispered genuinely, "I'm going to make you need me."

Thrust. "Ah! Naru.."

"Mind."

Thrust. "Ngh!"

"Body."

Naruto left a lingering kiss on Sasuke's cheek, before staring his soon to be lover, straight in the eye, fire passing between them. "And soul."

Sasuke pressed his forehead to Naruto's, a breathy chuckle leaving bruised lips.

"Too late Dobe." His voice was laced with nothing but pure, raw emotion. "I already do. So now.." he breathed, shaking hands playing with blonde locks. "Fuck me like I _need_ you to. Right. Now."

Naruto needed no more encouragement. Almost dropping Sasuke where he stood, Naruto gripped the smaller man's hand and was about to drag him to the nearest bedroom he could find, when he felt Sasuke's grip ripped from his own as he found himself shoved belly first against the wall.

"I said _now_ Dobe." Sasuke's tongue dipping into the shell of Naruto's ear, his throbbing erection rubbing against his behind.

"Anyone ever tell you patience is a a virtue, Teme?" Naruto quipped, slowly turning to face Sasuke who was moving further out of his reach against the opposing wall, black meeting blue once again.

Sasuke's cheeks were flushed, sweat pooling on an exposed collarbone. His head lolled back against the dark rich panelling as a pale hand dipped lower to rest on the zip of his trousers. Naruto held his breath, eyes wandering on their own accord to Sasuke's crotch, only to snap back up again when the raven spoke.

"Well Naruto…What are you waiting for?"

Naruto gulped. Sasuke looked downright bangable. Three steps and lips were on lips once again. Tongues laced together as buttons popped off shirts. Sasuke bit on Naruto's lip gently before whispering. "undress." Naruto had his now buttonless shirt off in a flash before returning his attention to Sasuke.

Sasuke was toying with the buttons of his rumpled shirt, having slight difficulty in getting them open. Refraining from simply tearing the offending article apart to get to the creamy skin beneath Naruto gently pulled the hands away and began to unbutton them himself, lingering on each one. Teasing.

Sasuke arched into the heat of tanned hands and soon the piece of clothing was being pushed off his shoulders softly. Sasuke laced his arms around Naruto's neck, pressing bare torso against torso in a hug, both boys inhaling the other's scent. Time stopped, and there they stood for eternity, or so it seemed. No words were shared. None were needed.

The moment itself was unforgettable; the last lingering breath before taking the plunge. Both calm. Ready. There was no doubt, no fear. Just love.

Naruto took Sasuke's hands in his own pressing Sasuke up against the wall, leaving butterfly kisses down his neck. Naruto's hands brushed up and down the raven's chest, abs, hips causing him to shudder.

"Naruto", he breathed, his voice no more than a weak whisper."I need..."

Naruto nodded in understanding. Undoing the button on Sasuke's straining trousers and pulling them down as he dropped to his knees, Sasuke's almost fully erect penis appeared. Sasuke's breath hitched at Naruto's ministrations and he hissed quietly as cool air rushed onto his throbbing erection.

"Shit." he whispered.

Naruto's hands ran over protruding hip bones. The boy, no the man, was perfect; White, unblemished skin, contrasting with dark hair and even darker eyes. Naruto loved the passion that could be sparked in those orbs of darkness. They were both going to enjoy this.

Naruto gingerly took the base in his hand taking a long slow pump. Sasuke shuddered, his body racking in pleasure, his eyes shutting unintentionally. Naruto grinned, "Mmm, Sasuke, you like that?"

Sasuke ignored him, pushing his hips upward in an attempt get even more delicious friction. Naruto took the head in his mouth suddenly, causing Sasuke's eyes to shoot open, his slack jaw widening in a silent scream. His whole body was shaking at Naruto's actions.

"Mmm..Ah Naruto!"

But the blonde was ruthless- holding Sasuke's hips in place he sucked mercilessly, going deeper and deeper. He felt Sasuke clawing at his scalp, panting his name. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke's head pressed back against the panelling, eyes screwed shut, face turned away from him. He ceased.

"Sasuke, look at me." Bleary dark eyes, clouded with lust and utter pleasure, looked at Naruto questioningly. "Don't close your eyes." Was Naruto's whispered command as he took the throbbing member in his mouth once again, eyes fixed on Sasuke's.

It was hot, so very hot- melting his shattered defenses. Naruto's sexy eyes on his. And that mouth, Sasuke decided he really loved that mouth. His, "Ahh!" self control was officially non-existent as he felt the heat building, coiling in his abdomen. Those eyes forever on him.

It was probably said eyes that made him come. Before he shot his seed into Naruto's mouth, the blonde pulled back, causing Sasuke to spray his seed on a tanned hand instead. Waves of pleasure coursed through Sasuke's system, a beautiful high, as his knees gave way, collapsing onto Naruto.

Naruto had other ideas. Using Sasuke's hot seed to coat three of his fingers, he looked at Sasuke in question, his own member aching within his trousers. Sasuke left a lingering kiss on Naruto's lips, granting his permission. Naruto didn't need more encouragement. He slowly pushed a finger into the raven's hot ring of muscles, which instinctively tensed at the foreign object. A gasp of pain left Sasuke's lips.

"Trust me Sasuke." Were Naruto's murmured words. "I wouldn't hurt you."

Sasuke gritted his teeth as the finger probed deeper. He buried his head into the blonde's neck. Naruto sensed Sasuke's discomfort. Bringing his hand he began stroking Sasuke's soft member, which twitched into life at the contact. He licked Sasuke's cheek as he inserted another digit searching for Sasuke's sweet spot.

Slowly the pain faded, leaving only mild discomfort. Sasuke grunted a little as Naruto's fingers scissored trying to focus on the pleasurable feeling the blonde was giving him from the stroking. Sasuke still didn't feel very...

"Oh FUCK. Naruto, there! Again!" Sasuke commanded, in a heavy groan. Naruto hit something, his prostate. Naruto brushed his fingers over the bundle of nerves once again pulling a heated moan from the pink cherubic lips he loved so much. Bingo.

Naruto inserted a third finger and he was pleased tpfind Sasuke pushing back against his hand, making a noise of displeasure as the fingers were removed. Naruto undid his pants quickly puling them around his knees but before he could return to Sasuke, he was pushed back onto the ground, the raven straddling his hips. He simply chuckled.

Before Naruto knew what was happening lips were on his, as Sasuke aligned himself with Naruto's cock.

"Sasuke are you.." But his words ceased as Sasuke lowered himself on Naruto's weeping member, his knuckles white from gripping the blond shoulders. Naruto's eyes drifted closed, the heat consuming nim until he heard Sasuke's breathy voice. "Naruto... Look at me."

Eyes snapped open, regarding the boy who had completely impaled himself on Sasuke's penis. Hot, beautiful. It was inconceivable madness how many emotions the raven stirred in Naruto. "I..Sasuke." He had no words. And Sasuke understood, he felt it.

"Just..move." Was Sasuke's response, eyes never breaking contact. Sasuke pulled himself up and pushed himself down again causing both boys to moan loudly.

The pace quickened and soon they were moving fluidly, together as one. The fire in there hearts flushed, being released by the loving moans, the total adoration in both pairs of eyes.

It was too much. All of it. Sasuke pulled Naruto to him and pressed his forehead to the other man's, still riding him wantonly. Tears welled in his eyes and he had no idea why. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hips, slowing his hips. "Sasuke...Do you need me?"

Sasuke languidly moved on Naruto and he realized they weren't merely fucking. There was too much too it. This was love-making. "Yes," he whispered tears still rolling down his face. Naruto snaked a hand between their bodies, pumping Sasuke's cock.

"Ah!" Sasuke screamed as Naruto's penis hit his prostate over and over, merely heightened by Naruto's beautiful hand. Every thrust he could feel in his chest sending his heart thundering faster than a steam engine. The muscles in Sasuke's body tensed as he came all over both men's stomach, Naruto giving into the heat seconds later, coating Sasuke's insides with his own seed.

Then everything ceased and all that left was a sweet hug. The pleasure slowly faded but it left something much more euphoric, ever-lasting.

Sasuke woke, head throbbing, and tried to roll away from the heat, only to find an arm holding him in place. Sheets tangled with legs and when he felt a pain rip through his arse he decided it wasn't worth the effort. He looked to his left to find blue eyes piercing him, the blonde's breathing even.

"Hey." Was all Sasuke could say, still drained, physically and mentally from the night before. He cringed when he remembered he had actually _cried_. But the feelings were just to big, consuming, new. He felt exposed. Fragile. _I love you._ It remained unsaid, the words were unimportant. Already apparent.

Naruto smiled, "You're pretty when you sleep, you know that?" He had been up for hours, contented not to move, to watch the raven slumber, afraid to wake him. Sasuke pulled Naruto to him to give him a small peck on the lips, smiling.

"Because, that's not creepy at all, Dobe." Was the raven's sarcastic response.

"Of course not." Naruto pulled himself away from Sasuke and climbed out of bed, Sasuke missing the heat immediately. "What d' you want for breakfast my beautiful Teme? And don't try to get up." Naruto added. "Your ass can't handle more abuse."

Sasuke didn't know what to say, his stomach rumbling. He liked the thought of Naruto taking care of him. And visa versa. Forever.

"Banana pancakes." Was Sasuke's response and Naruto chuckled beginning to hum, rather badly, the tune to a love song he adored. "Just so easy when the whole world fits inside of your arms..."

Sasuke snorted in amusement. "You're so gay, you know that?" Simultaneously disgusted and delighted by the blonde's cheesy attitude.

Naruto threw his arms wide, "Well no shit Teme!" He joked in his naked glory. "But you love my gayness!" He launched himself at the raven who had eased himself up into a sitting position, laughing unrestrained when Sasuke squawked in surprise.

Sasuke chuckled, a warm feeling taking hold of his entire body. "Somehow." He murmured, sighing happily into blonde locks that dotted his perfect memories. This was merely one of those moments. Perfect.

*****************************Time Skip-Angst!*****************************

Sasuke had known Naruto was sick; mild schizophrenia, Attention Deficit Disorder. Easily controllable. It had never troubled Sasuke until one night, he woke to the sound of screeching tires. The driver wasn't to blame.

It had been Sasuke who'd found him.

It had been Sasuke who'd held him, Sasuke who had watched the light go from his eyes; a light that had drawn him to Naruto as a child. Loved him wholly. And it was Sasuke who was left in darkness after said light dissipated.

People cried. Kiba, Sakura wept bitterly. Sasuke didn't. Sasuke was left empty, cold. Drowning in memories that once filed him with joy. They spent fourteen perfect years together. Too good to be true. To good to remain. His heart was broken, mutilated. Dead. Naruto. His light, his everything. Gone.

Ino was there when he needed a shoulder. Same blonde hair, blue eyes, loud obnoxious voice. Gave warmth, enough for the momentary escape he needed. Never enough to touch the very core.

She deserved better, his love as shallow as she was. But she knew it. When he held her-Stiffly. Never looked at her, smile never reaching his eyes. He was a closed book.

Sasuke returned home, well past midnight. Ino emerged from the kitchen. "Where were you?" She hissed, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pushed her off. Ignoring her question he continued down the hall, Ino on his tail. "Sasuke! Answer me."

He found himself in a room , devoid of furniture bar an old table and hatstand. He stopped, merely glaring at the photographs sitting on the table. Ino was at his shoulder in seconds and she caught sight of the picture. She tensed; the one photo Sasuke couldn't bring himself to destroy.

His voice caught in his throat and he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Sasuke... Somethings aren't meant to be forgotten, you know?"

He stared at her for a very long time after that. He grabbed her arm "We're going out."

Sasuke clutched the steering-wheel, looking straight ahead. "I'll never be able to love you. There's just... There's somebody else."

Ino smiled sadly, every one of her suspicions being confirmed. "So... What's her name?"

Sasuke looked at her, startled. "Sasuke, I'm not stupid. I lived every day of the last for years hoping you'd grow to love me. It's not going to work out."

"Yes, but... I want to make peace. You deserve a fair reason."

"So that's where we going?" She looked at him, the luminous digits of the car flashing 01:10 a.m.

The pulled to a rest, in front of a graveyard. Ino didn't say a thing. The stars glittered above, the wind gently blowing Sasuke's bangs, caressing his cheek. _Somethings aren't meant to be forgotten._ A peace washed over Sasuke. Stopping abruptly in front of a neatly cared for headstone. Lamps that hung above them illuminated a name on the headstone. A very special name. A name that touched souls.

"Ino, I'd like you to meet," He breathed, a pure smile gracing his features. "The love of my life."

"**_We all have our time machines. Some take us back, they're called memories. Some take us forward, they're called dreams."_**_-Jeremy Irons._

**_End_**_._

That phrase is property of Kishimoto. C'mon. How more obvious can you get??? Yea, sure it was 'brotherly' love.

Which is so wrong, I know. i personally think that Naruto does a lot more thinking than he lets on in the manga. Especially when it comes to Sasuke.

**A/N: **So that's it. Tried to keep it hopeful at the end. Didn't really work out. Hoped the lemon was okay. -___- I never like the lemons. So if you liked the angsty drabble, or not, leave a review. Please? I'll let you hold my Gaara plushie!

Ja ne!

Much love,

**xshadows-r-nothingx**


End file.
